The invention relates to a dispenser for powdered products, particularly ground coffee, comprising a storage container and a measuring chamber operating like a sluice for delivering charges of the powder.
The extensive use of automatic devices for brewing a few cups of coffee at a time has created a great demand for dispensers of the type specified. Such dispensers must be of a rather simple or uncomplicated design to reduce the manufacturing cost but, nevertheless, they should be at least substantially aroma tight and be easy to operate, and a further condition is that the measuring chamber is, with certainty, filled with the predetermined quantity of coffee powder in spite of the well known liability of this material to stick.